After She Died at the Age of Fourteen
by Paprika11
Summary: This is the sequel to 'If I Hadn't died as an infant! Rotating between the lovers' points of view, this story tells about how Killua deals with Sage's death, and how Sage deals with having to see her friends in tears over her death. Rated T for suicide attempts and/or self harm. Trigger warning for suicide attempts and/or self harm
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Soooo... How's life? Ack! Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! Sorry, I'm sorry she died! I made myself cry, too- she's like me a lot, more then I'd like to admit. Maybe her ADHD and personality detector are something I share in common with her?- no wait- I didn't say anything. But seriously, she actually is kinda similar to me- I'm just also obsessed with writing poetry and stories (you should read my poem! I'm actually really proud of it.)

Anyways...

Umm, so, as you can see, I gave in to a devoted reader named **xXSpark** , even though she (affectionately) called me an asshole, and am making a sequel. I have to tell you, it's a pain in the ass to write this. I mean, sage is dead? So O.o... But I made a layout on what will happen (roughly) and it will be very saaaaad but later it'll probably get back to happier stuff. It will rotate between Killua and Sage's POV, and don't ask if she's and angel or what-not because I'm not making her anything! She's just kinda... There.

Without further hesitations, here is- "After you died at the age of fourteen!"

You could skip the second chapter once it's out but it's really sad and good, so don't. If you want a spoiler, then think about it- what happened in the end of IIHDAAI (abbreviation) that I didn't describe well?

 **-Only this chapter will be in present tense! The rest will be in past tense!-**

Chapter one

Everyone has a number that they consider unlucky. Usually it's just a feeling, like you just don't like it. Mine changes day by day. Today, it's 98. It's _her_ age times seven. It's two away from triple digits. It's three months and a week, if you turn it into time, and that's how long ago _she_ died.

Sage.

Gon has said to me, "Killua... Can't you talk?"

Kurapika- "It's worse if you keep it in- trust me"

Leorio- "Kid, you're suffering from depression."

I just shake my head. _She_ would want me to reach for help, but I don't quite care. After all, she's _dead._ Only _she_ would be able to help. She's _dead._

Dead. No soul, I have been abandoned. I don't feel her spirit or whatever shit- it's just... Gone.

I remember waking up and seeing her, giving her a kiss, but she was cold, so cold, and pale. I poked her, and even put my nen into her, figuring that'd wake her.

When it didn't, I called Leorio, and he checked for a pulse. His eyes were wet, and I gave him a tissue.

I remember too well- the walls were off white, the floor was a blood red carpet. All her knives looked as if they clanged to the ground. Like they were in the air one second, and fell the next. Sometimes, when I replay the moment, the knives twitch, giving me hope that is crushed when I see her body, burnt in a pot, leaving only ashes.

Leorio had looked at me. And then shook his head. I stared. I would have said, oh Leorio, stop joking, but I started crying, because somewhere deep down I knew that it was true. I knew the guttural noises were mine, but they felt too far away, like I'd wake up any second and it would just be a dream. But I've been waiting for ninety eight days and I haven't woken up yet.

I know the meaning of 'life is a living dream' now. Although mine us a nightmare.

Hell, I'm so depressed that Hisoka gave me some pictures of her that he took, saying I needed it. So now I'm stuck with a pity party. Made up of a perv magician, a previously-happy-go-lucky boy, a blonde whose eyes have been permanently red for the last few days, and a doctor who is trying to think of how he could have saved her in the past.

Fishy (as _she_ would say) even with Pika and Leorio and beat up biscuit.

Except they shouldn't be doing that, they should be trying to revive her, without using a nen curse. Although, right now, 98 is becoming a luckier number. Because I just realized- is Sage is dead, then why do I have her ring? Maybe Leorio knows...

\- five minutes later -

It was because her Joshes are still alive- her emitter Nen- and they somehow morphed into my nen. Our Nen ended up being so similar that it merged, so now I have a memory of her- a wedding ring.

Leorio totally crushed my dreams when he said that. She's not alive. It's funny though- more of, it's bitter- how her death didn't make my aura even worse, as her Joshes could merge into me. Maybe I'm starting to forget her? Either way, I should probably stop writing now. You can barely read this through the tear stains on this page.

\- a few hours later-

Leorio said that it would be good to remember what happened at the restaurant the other day.

We went to go eat a couple days ago. A girl asked me out. I waved her away with my hand- my left one, refusing her. She looked at the ring, and said, "oh, you have a lover!"

"Had," I corrected. Gon whispered in her ear.

"Oh, she's dead! So why don't you forget about her and go with me-"

I lifted her by the neck, emotions making the best of me.

"Shut up."

I ran home, wanting to be alone for a little while, but they all came running after me.

The girl didn't die. But I ended up crying until there were mini salt chunks trailing down my cheeks. I've never cried this much before. But my writing is becoming illegible.

Why did she have to die?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPPIE TWO

Hi! Here is chapter two! Um, so, technically, you could skip this, but it's a really sweet chapter so I wouldn't. Umm, so obviously I've never gone through this, so lemme know if anything is off! An imaginary leaf goes to **sydneytrieswriting** and **xXSpark**! And to whoever is reading this from Italy! Cause my lifelong dream is to go there and eat the worlds best pasta. (Along with learn to play the trumpet one day and learn to tap dance)

So, umm... If anyone wants something to happen or something like that lemme know and I'll be sure to put it in! The reviews really help! Also, if Pitre Dish or BingBing is reading this, then thanks for reading HxH like I recommended!

Now, anyways, review! Read! And enjoy the show!

\- Sage's POV -

If I had to say, dying sucked. I mean, I was just kinda floating around, watching Killua depressed. Not very fun.

Though I suppose it was ironic, dying in my sleep. But after I propose? Not so fun. Perhaps I should tell you about that.

"Hey, Killua, wanna go to a cafe?" I asked, having one in mind. I looked at his movements- yes, he did.

"Sure. But why?" He asked, grabbing some chocolate. As he put it to his mouth, I cut it in half, and ate the part I cut. I bit my lit, trying to mask my nervousness.

"No reason," I replied.

"Liar!"

"What do you mean, liar?!"

"Cause your biting the inside of your lip. You're lying!"

"Let's just say I have something important to do," I said, seeing the arguing would prove to be useless.

"Okay. Lemme grab Gon and-"

"Hey! Not Gon- I mean- I asked him and he said it was okay if just us two went."

"Now I _know_ something is seriously wrong. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing...!" I sweatdropped, scratching the back of my neck.

"That's another nervous habit," Killua said, referring to my scratching.

I stopped scratching, and sighed.

"Killua, let's just go, okay?"

"Fine," my fake-grumpy boyfriend replied.

"Dress up formally- it's no ordinary cafe," I said, and walked to change into a navy blue dress myself. He came out in a black suit, and I asked him to wait as I curled my hair. Today was the day...

A few months ago, we beat greed island (and I ran away) decided our Hunter types, though stayed local to be together. Killua was a Bounty Hunter. Gon was a Lost Hunter, who looked for people who were- well- lost. I was a Crime Hunter, though an Interrogation Hunter on the side.

A few months ago, I also realized why I had two rings.

We got to the cafe, and I didn't sense Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika, who I knew had come to spy on us. They were doing well hiding theirs aura if even _I_ couldn't tell. I did sense Pokkle, however, but figured Killua wouldn't, since he wasn't as close to the archer as I was. There were a few other people, too, like Hisoka, although the perv wasn't invited.

I sat at a table outside, and my life was a movie- he was sipping black coffee. I had some tea. We were both looking at the sunset over an ocean (you wouldn't believe how long it took to find one with a good view). The rest of the patio was empty. He could tell something was going on, but didn't ask.

"You want to know something funny? Well, more of, something I've been thinking about?"

"Sure."

"A lot of times, in both animal and human lives, it's always the female sitting there _waiting_ for the male. Waiting and waiting. But, like, seriously, I am way too impatient," I said, looking at him. We faced each other in a curious silence.

\- Killua POV -

I looked at her. Her hair, which had grown out since a few months ago, was a little bit frazzled from the salty wind, and I could tell she was nervous. Her green eyes reflected the yellow lights and looked like they were... Well, I can't explain it. A layer of yellow on a layer of the seaweed under the sea.

I snapped out of it, and looked at her. She stood up, and I stood with her. She opened her mouth, and then hiccuped, making me snort, and soon we were cracking up so much that we needed a few more deep breaths to cool down.

"Killua... A few months ago, I conjured something. Well, two things. And I didn't really know what they were for, but I realized that they both weren't for me. The other was supposed to go to you. So... Well, there's no other way to make this unique- what I'm going to say. Killua..." She stumbled, losing her words. I kissed her.

"Baka, just say it," I said.

\- Sage's POV -

"Baka," he teased, noting my red face, "just say it."

"Will- would you- could you- umm... Crap, this is not going well."

"Sage, calm down. Just say it," he said, grinning at me still.

"Killua, will you ma- ACHOO! Damn it, this is horribly failing. Okay, lemme try again." I said, regaining my composure, and glaring at him as he laughed at me.

"Killua, will you semi-unofficially marry me?" I asked, showing him the two rings.

He froze, and then calmed himself.

"Baka, why wouldn't I?" He asked, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back, and pulled away, noting the tears in his age.

"Are you crying?" I teased him.

"Wha- no! Stop saying such embarrassing things!" He complained

I was about to tease him more, when Gon ran out his hiding place, yelling, "I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO!"

Killua blushed, and pounded the boy on the head. One by one, everyone came out to congratulate us.

"Wow, Killua, who knew you blushed so much!" Kurapika teased as he came out a bush. Killua reddened even more.

"If you have any questions about kids, let me know!" Leorio called, before falling out of a tree. I reddened, and Killua avoided eye contact. We hadn't even gotten close to... Umm... _That._

"Hey, Sage, Killua. Congrats!" Pokkle called out to me, and Ponzu, next to him, lightly mumbled the same.

"Well, I'm afraid my little apples have grown up. But don't worry, if you need any fun, I'll be there to help!" Called a voice from a tree. Remembering that I had an untreated wound from a few days ago, I shot a knife that nicked the magician's ear.

"Shut up, you uninvited perv," I called out, as Killua shivered.

"Why do I have such a scary fiancé?" He mumbled, bringing laughs from the others, as I punched him on the arm. He stopped me by kissing me, and this time it was me who reddened. That night, we went back home, and slept side-by-side. (We did nothing, contrary to Leorio's recommendation to 'try _it_ out')

Which is why I was confused to find myself floating, watching Killua cry over my own, dead body. What had I done...?!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPPIE THREE

Okay, so I was making a story layout, and I have up to chapter thirty two planned out, but this will end up around forty to forty five chapters. Which means this will be really long. Sorry for not posting yesterday- I was playing Final Fantasy Explorers for the 3DS. A lame excuse, but I play a lot of video games, so I've been deprived lately since I've been writing so much.

Also, I got to PM the author of an amazing story! I'm like, OMG IM ACTUALLY TALKING TO HER AAAAAHHH!

So yeah. Her story is "poisoned Amaryllis", and it's not shitty like mine, so you should read it. It's really good. I love it a lot.

\- KilluaZKilluaZ -

If you've ever been depressed, you've probably heard the term, 'you're in a dark place right now,'. Yeah, Leorio told me that a lot. Trust me- I didn't care. I mean, I was in a dark place, and so was my mind, but I had been fine with it. For the first time, I was alone but kinda comfy- just me and my thoughts. I don't wanna explain why I was sad, or why I felt bad. They could have comforted me with answers, but I wanted to find my own answers.

I wanted to be myself and be realistic, as opposed to hearing what they were saying, as they were always assuming that the best scenario occurred.

If the best scenario occurred, _she_ wouldn't be dead, I had thought.

So anyways, I was moping in the corner, with Gon and Kurapika, as Leorio had left earlier, and was thinking about her. I mean, I missed her. I walked around the room, around the kitchen, trying to move, as my muscles were cramped. I would talk about my thoughts, but chances are you wouldn't want to hear them.

"Killua, while you're at it, why don't you eat something?" Gon asked, tossing me an apple. I sliced it with my hand in the air, so a bunch of clean cuts of it feel on the counter. I ate a few slices absentmindedly, and as I edited the room, sparked the light so it turned off.

"Why won't you talk?" Gon asked, looking at me with long eyes. I shrugged, obviously not talking. He sighed, and shrugged in return. I shrugged at him again. He shrugged at me.

I stopped the cycle, and avoided his gaze as I walked to _her_ room and grabbed one of her larger knives. Sneaking my way up to the roof, I sat there and looked up at all the stars. If she was really up there. I wouldn't want her to stop me. I would want to join her instead.

\- Merp -

Um, so... Sorry this is short, it's just short cause I'm not used to writing Killua's POV. I promise tomorrow's will be longer, and full of... Some emotion or another. I'm not quite sure how to explain it. Disappointment...? And sympathy. Welp (well and help) that's kinda it.

Wanna hear a funny story?

So my sister (I'll call her Ice) and I were playing this game called Bonza. You basically have a complete crossword puzzle, but it's taken apart into chunks and you have to put it back together. You have a general category to help you figure it out.

So our category was sweet. So we got dream (sweet dreams), heart (sweetheart) and potato. (Sweet potato.) so I told my sister, "you aren't my sweet heart, you are my one and only sweet potato.

Apparently, she found this hilarious, as she was laughing for five minutes straight.

So next time you love someone, tell them that they're your sweet potato.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPPIE FOUR

Okay, so I really regretted making it so short so I'm gonna post two today! So be prepared for that.

Also, I may but Thirteen on a temporary hiatus cause I love this story too much to be writing that. This may become a three part fanfic one day- who knows...! Anyways...

Y'know, I was thinking of doing one of those, "I need blahblah reviews before I continue" or whatever but that's kinda cruel.

BUT that doesn't mean I don't feel like I'm talking to a wall, so please review! Don't make poor paprika cry. (And apparently paprika speaks in third person. Paprika is so weird, huh...)

So yeah. Umm... Yeah. No friendly mushrooms for anyone (much to sokka's disappointment ((avatar the last airbender reference)) ) cause there were no new reviews. Although there may have been a favorite or a follow, so sorry! I'll check later cause I'm in the car rn and have no wifi.

That reminds me! So, a friend of mine was asking why I named Sage after a plant.

Well, here's the answer. Once upon a time, there was me (ooh, aah) And I decided I was gender fluid (after a few months of thought), and I wanted a gender neutral name, cause then if I introduced myself as it, people could think I was a girl and I wouldn't have to ruin their gender-phobic lives. So I liked sage a lot. So yeah. So that was my name. So I've said 'so' a lot.

Paprika was born cause I didn't want to use LemonDropMintPotato, which I do for everything. (Or just Lemon/ LemonDrop) And I didn't use tastybubbles123 cause I use that for minecraft PE and Minecraft PC. And I didn't use PoopsicleGirl cause that was weird. Plus, I downright fancy my herbs and spices and I like Paprika, and didn't want to name myself after my fanfic character- sage (my fanfic was written before I thought of a username for myself) So Ta-da!

Also (I just feel like talking idk why) does anyone else say brekkie instead of breakfast?

Anyways, one more question- I have a name (no duh) and then, a few years ago, a famous actor named his daughter the same name as me! Has this happened to anyone else? It's so annoying cause people are like, "were you named after _?" and I'm like "no, she's- like- five. I'm a bit older, if you can't tell"

Anyways... To the story!

\- **BrekkieBrekkieBrekkie** -

I watched Killua on the roof. Damn, if he did what I thought he would do, I would kill him! Sure enough, he pulled out a knife. That _idiot_! Then again, I was being a hypocrite- cause I used to do that myself.

I watched as his blood pooled on his waist. I had never seen him bleed before- I was almost surprised that is looked the same as mine. Then again, what did I expect? I watched, willing him to heal. Nothing happened, excluding the red trail that traveled quickly down his leg.

He got a bandage and put it around the wound, poking it harshly, and not wincing from the pain.

Damnit, he was going to get away with it, as they didn't have the same skills as me! I watched as he cleaned up the wound, as well as the blood trail. Hovering downwards, I went to where Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were. They were arguing about whether or not to give Killua alone time. I sighed, annoyed that I was a stupid floaty-spirit and not alive anymore. If I was alive, I'd beat them senseless, and kiss Killua- I mean, and I would miss Killua! Haha.

Okay, maybe I would do both.

Then again, if I was alive, this whole mess wouldn't have started, would it? No, it wouldn't have.

I watched Gon quietly tiptoe away from the seemingly hormonal Kurta and the annoyed doctor, up to where Killua was. Killua, however, had gotten rid of the knife somehow, and was now fiddling around with his ring.

I looked down at my hand. Hey! I had mine too! For a second, I fondly reminisced our time together, before coming back to the task on hand. Gon didn't sense anything off.

"Killua," he said, "you need to stop being like this."

"No."

"Ugh! Look, either you get up and start moving around or I will literally _drag_ you around. You need to move! I don't care whether you are depressed while you do this or super happy, although I would prefer the latter, but you need to start paying attention. Kurapika is super worried and is acting strange. Leorio, for heaven's sake, even stopped reading his porn so he could research what's wrong with you! I, on the other hand, am not quiet anymore, and have been much easier to upset! You need to get yourself together and think about how _you_ are effecting all of us. It's been months since any of us could get out of the house," Gon yelled, and stormed off.

I sighed. Being blunt helps Killua, and so does talking about other people, but directly saying how they're being effected is _not_ good. After Gon left, the poor boy totally not conformed to his normal personality, I went closer to Killua. His empty eyes of emotion slowly filled with sadness, similar to how a trickle of water fills a cup.

I watched as he stood up, legs slightly shakey, like they had been all this time. The knife remained tossed to the side, as he slowly stepped to the side of the apartment, at the flimsy railing preventing people from falling- falling! Oh shit, was he gonna- oh shit! I hovered over and tried to push him away, but I went tumbling through.

He stood there.

And then he jumped.

 **Paprika11-** JUST KIDDING! That's not the end! This story will continue down below. I don't like cliffies, I don't write cliffies.

Shit! That boy! I watched at his body fell, fell, fell.

Fuck him! Why? I didn't want him to die!

And yet... Could I save him? If my aura was connected to his, could I control it? I focused on my aura, and found that it had left him and come to surround me.

He was halfway down the building.

I was suddenly grateful the building was so tall.

Scratching my semi-angelic self, I smiled when I summoned a drop of blood. I grabbed a thorn and held his shirt up so he loosely hung.

Giving myself more scratches, and cuts, I got a few twigs as well, and steadily held him up by his shirt.

I moved a few over. _Hi,_ I wrote in the air, as his eyes widened.

 _It's me,_ I added, seeing him smile for the first time since I died.

 _I'm watching._ His face guiltily smiled, and he mumbled, "everything?" ('Well, umm... No', I had thought at the time, 'though I wish I had')

I put him back on the roof as his hand went, reaching towards the message.

 _I have to go,_ I wrote, feeling exhausted from just the small usage of Nen. He smiled, and the sticks and thorns fell to the ground.

Okay, here is the end! So... She's kinda back ish...? Don't worry, I already know what's gonna happen next, I hope you'll like it.

I was seriously considering having them kill themselves one by one but I decided not to cause that would be cruel.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPPIE FIVE

Okay, so here is another chapter. Yeah. I'm gonna time myself to see how long it takes me to type.

I now give a happy pineapple to xXSpark cause she reviewed again! Seriously people, I don't care what you say, REVIEW! Or PM me cause that's fun too.

Also, what should I put in my page breaks cause they are rather random

And... START! There's the timer!

\- GOGOGO! -

I was really happy that she was out there... Somewhere. I told Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio what happened, although said that I accidentally fell. They were really happy, and sensed that I wasn't delirious about her saving me. So we spent the day hanging out.

"Where do you wanna go, Kil?" Gon asked.

"I dunno. Though, since when did you call me Kil? That's what Sage called me."

"Oh yay, you're saying her name! And I don't know when."

"Well, kiddos, you better make it somewhere where there are lots of pretty ladies." (I wonder which perv said that...)

"If you want, old man!"

"Hey, I'm not an old man! Besides, you're the one with white hair!" ("It's silver!")

"You guys are all crazy! Calm down! And Killua, old men have silver hair, too."

"Okay, mother hen!"

"Ne, Killua! Don't call Kurapika a mother hen! Although I have to admit... Leorio does look old..."

"Oi! Gon, don't be against me!"

Our bickering continued, and we, after another few hours, decided to go to a cafe. I got black coffee and a chocolate croissant. Gon got tea and a regular croissant. Leorio got a mocha and French toast. Kurapika got tea as well.

"So she's out there somewhere," I said, twirling a pencil in my hands. It trembled, and shot up, writing on my napkin.

 _Actually, I'm watching you guys as you speak,_ it wrote.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Gon yelled at the pencil. The one remaining staff member shot him a weird look. I laughed.

 _No, I'm dead, but since Killua holds my Nen, I can use it, a combination of emission and manipulation. I may cut off soon._

Kurapika stared at the pencil. And then at the napkin. He then flipped it off.

 _Wow, Kurapika, how mean._

"Okay, so you can see us... That's weird. Well, we need to head home- the shop closed a few minutes ago," the Kurta noted. We all headed out, but not before I waved at the pencil.

I'd like to believe that Sage, wherever she was, waved back at me.

Honestly, that's all I asked for.

\- THEEND -

This took 45 minutes but I spent some time playing PokemonGo and searching up crap. I might just post chapters nonstop cause I have a lot of adventure planned out!

I'm gonna hurry the sad crap up and lemme know if I should keep this alternating between Sage and Killua's POV or do just sage again.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPPIE SIX

Umm... So... My chapters have been super short, and I apologize. I think I'm better at writing action then angsty crap, so... Yeah...

Hmm. Okay. I'll try to lengthen this one.

\- **BlinkBlink** -

I blinked, rubbing my eyes, and pulled the covers higher.

Wait- covers while I was in heaven. Wasn't I... Dead? I tried to float. Nothing. I was in my bad at the apartment, the one that none of them went in. And I could... Touch. Feel. I moved the covers off, and grabbed one of my many knives that were still not out away since I died. I gave myself a cut and moved them around, using manipulation.

Oh my! I was alive! Alive and well! Oh my! I laughed, and looked at the clock. Three in the freaking morning. Hmm. Well, why didn't I make something else to conjure? I was bored anyways.

\- **WhatToConjure...** -

After a few minutes, I had decided what else to conjure. Unfortunately, my Joshes weren't working, and my knives weren't as strong. But this idea would be a good one, and could compensate.

I mentally changed my vows.

 **I must be emotional to use my manipulation. The more emotional I am, the stronger. I can only manipulate feathers. I must have my conjured second item at all times. Failure to abide by these rules will result in my immediate death.**

Dang, that hurt. I felt a searing hot iron decided to make love with me.

Damn me for changing my vows.

I felt my back and imagined the skin opening, and extra bones coming out. And a pair of wings conjuring.

DEAR LORD! I grit my teeth as I felt it happen. Feathers began to cascade in the wings, and I felt numbness take over, and then a general soreness fall over my ten foot wingspan. I gently folded my new wings in, and went to sleep.

I woke up, and was thinking about what a strange dream I had- after all, I was dead!- until I heard the alarm go off and and I touched it. I touched my wings, and I felt the soreness. I smelled the room! And I remembered my new vows.

I stood up, and put on one of my pairs of clothes! Gosh, it had been exactly 100 days since I'd died! I folded my wings in, so you couldn't tell that I had them.

I snuck around and went to my ashes, which were gone. Fascinating.

"G'morning Gon-" Killua said, but paused mid-yawn.

He rubbed his eyes. And then pinched himself.

"Yo," I said. "Long time no see, Kil."

He looked at me, and I pinched him again. "Well, you're not dreaming. What's wrong? Missed me?"

"Sage...?"

"Yes...?"

He stared.

"Killua, who are you talking to?" Kurapika asked from afar. When he heard no reply, he came and froze.

"Yo!" I said, deciding to keep the attitude. "Long time no see!"

"Pinch me." He said. I punched him face. I grinned, having put him through a lot more pain then necessary.

"What's going on?" Gon asked, and froze when he saw me.

"Yo. Long time no see," I said. He kept his cool.

"Hi! Nice to have you back, Sage," he said.

Lastly, Leorio came.

"THERE'S SOMEOME TRYING TO IMPERSONATE SAGE!" He yelled. I sighed.

"Nice to see you too, grandpa," I said.

There was a general silence.

"So... How've you guys- oh wait- I've been watching you. Hmm."

"Wait- you were there?" Kil asked, staring at me. I smirked.

"Yes I've been stalking you. Who do you think saved your ass? A magical fairy?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Of course you think that. I've lost hope for you."

"Hey!"

\- **After the initial shock and hugs and tears and sarcastic Sage as if she had been there the whole time, which she technically had, and this line break is way too long** -

"So... Who thinks I'm dead?"

"Umm. Hanzo, Pokkle, Hisoka, Netero, Menchi, Satotz, Tonpa, and anyone who has checked the Hunter website."

"Mmkay. I'll keep the Hunter site how it is, and I'll shoot all of them a call, excluding Tonpa and Hisoka. Something tells me the pervy magician will find out anyways."

The first thing I did is call Hanzo.

"Hello, this is the very top secret ninja named Hanzo here."

"Hi Hanzo. Recognize me?"

"No. Who is this?"

"Sage."

"... I don't know who you are, but if you're trying to impersonate someone, don't do someone who's dead."

"Yeesh Hanzo. Need proof?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Hanzo- a ninja who can stand on one pinky. You knew what sushi was. I'm Sage, and am now dating Killua. If you want he can confirm it for you- OI, KILLUA, CAN YOU COME HERE A SECOND?"

A few rustles later: "Hey Hanzo. It's her. I'm completely serious."

After the initial shock and a few laughs, I hung up and called Pokkle.

"Hi."

"Hi. Who're you?"

"A previously thought to be dead girl who kicked your ass during the Hunter exam. Hi Pockey Sticks."

"No. You're dead."

"KILLUA, CAN YOU CONFRONT YET ANOTHER PERSON IN DENIAL." There were faint obscenities heard through the phone. "Yo Pokkle. It's her," he confirmed, and then clicked off the phone.

Next- Menchi.

"Hi Menchi. If Sage were to come back from the dead, would you cook for her?" I asked, while hoping it would work.

"Yeah, totally! Now, who is this?"

"Sage. You owe me now. Can you come tonight?"

"Wait what? I can, but-"

"Okay. Come over."

"But she's dead!"

*click*

Satotz wasn't in denial at all. Netero just gave a creepy laugh, and said, "I knew you would come back."

All in all, it was pretty awesome. Being able to be with my friends again. Laughing. Eating. Kissing- wait what? Haha. But seriously, it was great.

So imagine how much better it was when we decided to have a mini, unofficial wedding.

\- **FoodFromMenchiMustBeAwesome** -

Okay, so this one was long! So, be happy about that.

Yay! I have a certain scene that I want to happen at their wedding, cause after all, they _are_ kids (like me), so yeah.

I hope you have enjoyed the this so far.

For some reason, it keeps on auto- underlining random lines, so I had to get rid of that. I just ignored a few.

yaaaaaaaay!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPPIE SEVEN

Hi! Okay, so I'm actually posting these as soon are they're written so yeah, lemme know if there is anything wrong. As you may/ may not know, I don't take my meds for my ADHD in the morning over the summer that often, so this may be kinda bad, as I did take them for some of the chapters.

Thankfully, writing and math/logic are things that give fast rewards, as as soon as it's published, I just feel that _ahh_. So satisfying to publish them!

Also, if you say ADHD must be great, then say hi to my middle finger and die, because I'd do a lot of shit to not have it, including taking five individual pills every day. So yeah.

 **-ADHDsucks-**

I looked at Sage. She had a white dress on, one that defined her re-formed curves, that was plain, excluding the cascading lace and roses. She had some makeup on, and her eyes seemed to be deeper.

She told me I looked like a five year old dressed up, through her Nen, and I flipped her off with a nen hand. Neither of us were paying attention to the wedding person, who was giving us weird looks.

 _Did you see Hisoka? Why is he here?_ She wrote with Nen as I used Gyo.

 _I don't know, but I wouldn't tell you after you called me five._

 _You owe me. Since we're talking anyways, and I know Gon and Kurapika are reading this, I realized that my Nen ability was really weak, so I made a new Hatsu and ditched my old one._

I raised my eyebrows, shooting the annoyed wedding guy a grin. He rolled his eyes, and I saw him use gyo. Oops. He was a Nen user too.

 _What is it?_ I asked, trying to find out.

 _Hmm, I'll tell you later._

 _What!? No!_

 _The vows are starting, idiot._ She smirked.

"Dearly beloved, we gather her today to witness tho union of two souls in holy matrimony."

Damnit, she planned this. I sighed, writing, _tell me afterwards._

"Do you, Killua Zoldyck, Take Sage as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health, through good times and through bad, and through both life and death?"

"I-I do," I stuttered, sneezing. She giggled.

 _Let's see_ you _not stutter,_ I wrote.

 _Don't worry, Kil, I won't._ She replied. I tried not to glare at her.

"Do you, Sage Castro, Take Killua as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health, through good times and through bad, and through both life and death?"

"I do," she said confidently, sneaking me a glance. She didn't mess up.

"You may now kiss the- well, you've already taken care of that, then," he chuckled with the crowd.

I gave her a hug afterwards, glad that Hunter cards gave you an early marriage date. I mean, after we all helped her, she realized that we cared enough to die for her. And when she realized, she decided that if we're going to die, we'd better take advantage.

After the wedding, we had an awesome party. Sage requested to eat Menchi's food again, as the first time, when she was revived, she nearly died tasting it.

We all played BS together, with Sage winning by far (since she has her deductive reasoning) and I winning at Egyptian War, as I speeded up my reflexes. Gon won in arm wrestling, and Hisoka won in jenga. All in all, it was awesome, especially when we started thrashing our clothes and wrestling.

It started with me non-electrically tasering Sage, who had caught my intentions before I did and deflected. Unfortunately, my hand ran into Gon, who went to taser Sage himself! Sage jumped back, just to run into Leorio, who got mildly upset. Kurapika, while trying to calm down Leorio, got mistaken for Sage by Gon, and got mad at Sage for not taking any hits.

Soon, everyone was chasing the new Mrs. Zoldyck while she anticipated all our moves and dodged.

After a bit, Sage ran into Pokkle, who laughed at our actions and decided to be a five year old and join us! As he tried to shoot dull arrows at her, she dodged them easily, until Pokkle called Hanzo to join in the chase.

He, however, was only slightly too fast for Sage, who decided to make him come in Pokkle's line of fire, giving him an arrow almost up his ass. However, this only encouraged the ninja to use Nen to get Sage. She, being smart, emitted a mass of Nen at him to slow him down, but by this time, I wasn't going easy. I ran up to her, and so we were sparring, her using a remarkable amount of Nen to defend. But she wasn't hurt.

"Nen follows my emotion now," she said, grinning. Using gyo, I saw that the more we fought, the stronger she became.

After a bit, we were all taking her on at once, and failing. Even Hisoka got into it, so he would throw cards at us occasionally, and sage would catch them.

Finally, she became more bored, and her Nen strength decreased. I used my yoyos, Gon used his JanKen, Pokkle used a flurry of arrows, Hisoka threw a couple dozen cards, and Hanzo, his hidden knife, as we all attacked her, to reveal that-

She was gone.

"Look up," Hisoka noted.

We all obeyed to see that she had grown a ten foot wingspan, pure white, and a few feathers from said wings were floating in circles around her.

We all gaped.

"They fold inwards, so you can't tell. But now I can fly, and can even give people rides!" She grinned, looking around.

Suddenly, Hisoka shot her a card, and she caught it. He obviously shot to kill her.

"A reminder, Joker," she said, looking at him. "I'm never off guard."

With that, the fight resumed, as she now used a few feathers that deflected attacks.

So yeah. All in all, I must say that her Nen was strong, as all of our emotions were high, we were drunk on the sick happiness of us being in love and her being alive.

Alive.

I never knew how happy I would be to be alive.

 **-AliveAlive-**

There's an ending on a light note!

Speaking of a light note, next chapter will go back to adventure, and maybe a new OC? I'm not sure. I actually don't think I'll make one. They'll probably be a background character. Also, I think I might have found a way to Bring (I'm making her transgender) Alluka and It! So yeah! Please review!

Anyways, so... Yeah! I hope you guys like my next idea!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPPIE EIGHT

Hi! A fluffy orange goes to xXSpark, who PMed me!

Okay, so I was thinking about how to get more reviews, and I decided to do it like this-

Paprika- "SAGE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Killua- "with me. Why?"

Paprika- "Cause I need her to come."

Killua- "I'm not going to give her over-"

Sage- "nothing is going to happen to me, Kil. What's up, Paprika?"

Paprika- "Okay everyone! The next person who reviews can ask Sage any question. What's her mother's name? What does she think of Leorio? What's her favorite subject? So now, you can ask! Or YOU COULD JUST REVIEW OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF YOUR SOUL! So, review! You can also ask her embarrassing questions, but something tells me Killua wouldn't be too happy."

Kil- "oh yeah, Paprika wants to do disclaimers cause she thinks it would be for the best. She doesn't own us. Except for sage, and some of the plot.

 **\- We're Hunter Examiners!? -**

 _"Dear Killua Zoldyck, Sage Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta, and Leorio Paladin,_

 _You have been invited to be the next proctors of the Hunter exam! Please report to 5243 maple street at 13:00 on August eleventh. Failure to do so will result in a removal, of your Hunter card. Thank you!_

 _-Netero"_ I read, laughing.

"Oi! We weren't invited, this is by force!"

"On my birthday, too," I complained.

"It's your birthday!?" Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika demanded in unison. Killua simply smirked- he had remembered.

"Yeah," he said. "Tomorrow is her birthday," he said.

"That means that we need to pack and get going to the exam. We'll leave in two hours. Think about what you want to do, cause if there are six parts, then each of us has one, and Netero has the last. We'll decide the order on the plane. Leorio, make sure you have all your medical stuff. Kurapika, pack your eyes. Killua, don't pack too little. Gon, make sure you bring clothes, not just pictures. I'll pack all the toiletries, so just get you guys stuff. Go!" I yelled, and we all split up.

I pack d my stuff fairly quickly in a very small bag, and stuffed the toiletries in another. I finished after fifteen minutes. Killua finished after half an hour, and Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika finished after an hour, leaving them another hour to get a present (they didn't bother being secretive as I could basically read their minds).

Killua and I spent the time discussing flights, and we decided on a small one that would most likely have people attending the exam with us.

Afterwards, we hung out and I took him on a ride on my wings, as he laughed. I dropped and caught the albino, scaring the shit out of him, so he yelled a string of obscenities at me as I continued to drop him, which only succeeded in making him cling to my shirt, scared. When we came back through the window, only a few seconds had passed before Leorio came in. We laid on the bed, panting.

"Did you guys have a go?" He asked, grinning.

Have a go...

Have a go...!?

Have a go!?

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" I shook, the loose feathers on the floor trembling violently, along with my body. After a few seconds, I couldn't hold it in and I started laughing, thinking of how wrong it must have looked.

 _She was laughing, not angry,_ they thought, sweatdropping.

"Anyways, let's head to the exam," I said, holding up the tickets, still giggling.

 **\- To the Exam -**

Upon boarding the plane, we realized we were surrounding soon-to-be hunters. I played along, after deciding the order of the sections, and pretended I was going to take the Hunter exam, too.

Killua and I decided to pretend to be hunters until Kurapika's section.

So Killua ended up wearing a beanie to hide his hair, and I simply looked the same (excluding some contact lenses and a hoodie) as I was still 'dead'.

After arriving at the location, we all went to the preparation room.

Oh my, Leorio's idea was focused on one's stubbornness, and fear. Lots of fear. Kurapika's would be based on trust and quick thought. Netero was going to insert another Zevil island here. Gon's... Bravery. Killua's would be seeing how much strength you have in comparison to your background. Mine would involve deductive reasoning. Netero would go again, seeing who was the best at a bunch of different things, though it was undecided yet, because he wanted to hold interviews.

Killua and I snuck in, getting numbers 100 and 101. After looking around, and seeing the Nen users, we saw Tonpa. He walked up to us, not recognizing our faces. After giving the newbie talk, he offered us a laxative injected apple. I quickly shoved mine in his mouth, and he accidentally swallowed. He looked up, and recognized me.

"Look," I whispered. "You don't want to deal with a Hunter. So don't give out apples anymore, and I won't kill you," I threatened, realizing I might reveal I was an examiner, so I couldn't kick him out. He left quickly, and we went around looking at the competition.

The Amori brothers were there, so I gave Killua an extra pair of contacts so he could hide more. Same with Ponzu, who I had an urge to hug. Someone who struck me was number 1. He had pitch black eyes, and looked a bit... Odd. Upon greeting, he introduces himself as Akira.

"Oh! Well, my name is Haito, and this is Janik. I assume you're a rookie?" I asked, as he nodded. Killua and I met eyes. Once every three years.

After a few more rounds, and a few more nen user talks, we decided to sit down on the side.

Until there was Leorio.

"WELCOME! I am your first examiner. Normally, I would go easy on you, but I am going to hit you with something rough. You must eat this," he showed, "which will relive your worst two memories, as well as the reason you have decided to take the Hunter exams to begin with- or at least, the reason in the first year you've come. They will show in front of anyone. No information that may be revealing about who you are will be shown. If you wish to back out, do so now," he said.

A few people left, only around ten. I whistled, mumbling, "what a tough crowd," which earned me a few glares.

"Who would like to start?" He asked, and I ran up to him.

"I never told you my fears, so I guess you'll see now," I said, as I took the pill and went to a demented sleep.

 ** _\- Memory one is shortened so this isn't rated M -_**

 _"Sweetie, come to my room." Said a gruff man in the screen's field of vision,_

 _"Okay," I said, just to be knocked out and wake up to blood down there. I looked at my hands, shaking. As I tried to stand I passed out._

 ** _\- Memory two -_**

 _There was a young, blurred girls face. Only snippets of lines could be heard_

 _"What if, one day, everyone is scared of you? I know that you think those boys are close to you but what if you hurt them one day?"_

 _"Those boys may never reach you, and what if they are never able to understand you? What if you're never going to be understood?"_

 _"You should leave them before... You hurt them. You can't convince yourself that you are going to understand what they are like. Nor they, you."_

 _"We should have let you run, because you can't be staying anymore... It's dangerous. If you love or value them, if you have a space for me in your heart, crush it. It's going to kill them, because they are not strong enough. They're going to die from you."_

 _And it showed the my sight blurring and hands reaching to my face_

 ** _\- why I'm here -_**

 _"Why I'm here? To kill myself without any pain. That's why," my voice said_

 ** _\- the end of the memories -_**

I stood up, shaking slightly. Leorio looked at me, eyes filled with sympathy, but said feeling was masked, as we weren't supposed to know the doctor. "Applicant 100 has passed. Next?"

Killua raised his hand, with one other examiner. Killua went first, as Leorio wanted us to get it over with. We had arranged the beforehand.

 _ **\- Memory 1:** -_

 _"you'll never be anything but a cold-blooded murderer. The only reason you have friends is for the day you will kill them. You will never be love because you are a killer._

 ** _\- Memory 2: -_**

 _A blurred man's face showed a dead body, pale, with green, lifeless eyes. You could tell they were lovers. A guttural scream sounded through the room, showing the agony he was going through. The dead body and screams continued until the field of vision blackened and showed blood trailing down his wrist._

 ** _\- Reason for being here. -_**

 _"Me? I heard the exam was hard, so I came to see if it was true. So far its disappointing me." A boys said, talking to his friend_

 ** _\- that's it -_**

After a few people stared, around another fifty left. Three hundred ish left to go.

A few memories about death called, and a few about wanting to hunt the bad Zoldycks, as the person idoled Killua. A person mentioned Gon and Ging, and someone even mentioned wishing that they could have saved me. I tried not to cry at that.

After everyone had gone through, and a few chickened out- only 251 remained.

The only thing that stuck in my mind was Akira. Some of her memories struck me as odd- a bit too familiar.

And I think Killua knew her. But when would he meet a really young kid?

 **\- THISISTHETHINGTHATMAKESTHEAUTHORSNOTEBEGIN -**

Yay! Sorry if the memory thing was confusing- it basically projects what memories you're going through, and also simulates the worst feeling you've had ever. It also stimulates why you came, and sees if you've ever told anyone, if not, it pulls another memory instead of just words.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPPIE NINE

sorry that this was late- I'm adding a character cause umm... I won't say why yet! A biiiiiig thank you to xXSpark cause she's the reason this is up, and she's my new friend that I've never actually met before. Haha.

Also, there is apparently an existence of a magical species of bunnies called plot bunnies.

What the fuck are these bunnies? Like, why. Are. There. Bunnies? And why are people always talking about them? What's with this weird fanfic terminology.

 **\- ThisIsAnAbstractRepresentationOfALineBreakInMyMind -**

After a bit of nervous tittering, I looked at sage, who, in turn, nodded. We should let them know we are examiners.

I took off my contacts with her, and we stood on a nearby podium.

"Yo!" Sage yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "We are actually examiners! And we wanted to test you guys out! I'm Sage Castro- now Sage Zoldyck-"

"And I," I continued, "am Killua Zoldyck."

"Yeah right! You couldn't be!" A man argued, laughing at us.

"Numerically speaking, around 73% of you examinees don't believe you," Kurapika called, dramatically and literally coming out of some nearby shadows.

"You made those numbers up," Sage mumbled, and I snickered.

"Anyways, ( _Sage, don't be rude_ ) sort yourselves into groups of three- Amori brothers, split up- And follow me. No death should occur in this exam section."

Kurapika, Sage, and I led the people as they stiffly attempted conversation. The air was tense, but Kurapika reached into his pocket.

"Grab a handful each- don't look," he instructed, pulling out a pouch. We both did so, and he repeated the action. "On the count of three throw it at them. One, two... Three!"

We all turned around and threw the desired object.

I did not expect him to give us confetti.

Rainbow confetti.

Rainbow, shiny confetti.

Rainbow, shiny, mini pieces of confetti that gently sprinkled and caked the ground.

It flew by, and the people stared. I laughed at them, and we all grabbed the rest of the confetti and threw it. The tension broke, and Akira laughed, though she was interrupted by an annoyed man who clocked her on the head.

She passed out, and failed the exam, as she couldn't participate.

"Everyone, grab a handful of the confetti," he called, and he whispered to Sage and I, "you might not want to have any on you."

"You made deadly confetti?" Sage deadpanned. I raised my eyebrows, knowing my girlfr- I mean- wife was probably right. (Gimme a break, we married a few days ago.)

"Exactly," he praised as we paled.

Kurapika cleared his throat.

"Everyone, on your own, look at the confetti. You see the black dots on some of them? Those are bombs. Your teammates will be giving their confetti to you later on. It is up to them if you explode and die, or remain alive. You may not communicate to your team from here on out. The explosives are strong, and deadly, so you _will_ die if they want you to. If you wish to quit the exam, please leave now. We will be setting these off an a few minutes.

A surprising 76 people left. 175 people left.

"Congrats! You all passed this section!" Sage and I yelled in sync. A few people nodded, but the rest stared. A girl around our age grinned, laughing. Her smile was a bit unique... It was so... Happy!

"Didn't you notice?" Sage asked. "Earlier, Kurapika said no death will occur, so if you're here, you're either stubborn about passing, or you noticed this."

Some people nodded, but the rest sweatdropped and paled.

"You had to trust that he would stick to his word, or that your team wouldn't kill you, or you had to think quickly and realize that if these bombs were _that_ strong," I continued, "wouldn't we all die?"

As some people headed into the airship, a few hung around. Next would be an island similar bit not the same as Zevil island. Same concept, though.

"In my option, his exam was way too short," Sage noted to me. I nodded.

"And too simple," a voice called behind us. I turned around to see the same happy girl as earlier.

I nodded in consent, and was about to reply, when a familiar, "killuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!" Called out.

As Gon went to tackle me, I dodged to the side, and Sage smirked at my action, not interfering.

That mischievous smirk...

Oh no. Something was going to happen,

I looked at Gon in slow motion, as he dove towards happy girl, and she stared at the boy coming towards her. Sage began to laugh, but was cut short when the girl stabilized herself and caught Gon under the armpits, similar to how one would hold an infant. She put Gon down, and they stared at each other.

Sage looked at me.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

She opened her mouth.

I tried to stop her.

Oh, how I tried...

She yelled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _THAT'S_ THE WAY TO IMPRESS A LADY, GON! YOU JUST RAN INTO HER!" And rolled around on the floor laughing. I pressed my hand on her mouth, smiled apologetically to the smiley girl, who was flushed red, and kissed Sage to silence her.

And that is why we started rooting for the girl that we found out was name Honoka. Maybe she could join our group. And there was a little something about how her and Gon's laughs were so similar.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPPIE TEN

Okay! So, there's a new OC! And I got rid of Akira cause she was pointless anyways. After all, having _two_ people just coincidentally pass? Too coincidental. I guess I'll just not add in Alluka, plus, she would make writing this way too chaotic.

So yeah! R&R!

ALSO, xXSpark and I are going to be Co-authors of a fanfiction! It's going to be an interactive Trut or dare where you send in the Truths and Dares! It'll be published on my account, but honestly, we're doing equal work. You can review on it with dares and truths, or you can PM one of us. We're going to be rotating between POVs of ourselves, since we're the hosts (I'm a boy named Sam, she's a girl named Amber)

It will be called, "HxH interactive Truth x Dare"

So check that out, and submit a truth or a dare!

- **CheckOutTruthOrDare** -

I purposely made fun of Honoka so then Gon had a reason to talk to her.

I could tell he wanted to.

To be honest, I did too. She was like a hotheaded yet sweet version of Gon's smile. Having him apologize to her would result in her saying it was okay, and then they'd be chit chatting away. What a perfect way to be matchmaker!

"Killua, have you ever played matchmaker with one of your friends?" I asked, grinning at Gon and he ran off to apologize, since we had all gotten into the airship.

"No. Besides, couldn't you spend that time being with me?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Why would I want to be with you?!"

"What do you mean! I though we were married!" He asked confused, until he saw my smirk.

"You look cute when you're angry. You have a red blush..." I teased, walking outside to the deck of the airship

"Sh-shut up!" He argued, following me.

"And it contrasts to your eyes,which get darker," I continued. He tried to swipe at me, but I merely dodged. "Your voice gets higher... Like a boy going through puberty... Maybe you are actually," I mused.

"Hey!"

This time, his nails were spiked, but I dodged again. "And yet, even though you're so angry, you end up calming down with a kiss," I laughed, teasing him.

"You...!" He fumed, trying not to smile.

"But you enjoy what I'm saying," I continued. "Or else, you wouldn't be biting your lip..."

"How about we settle this like men, through a fight. The winner is the one who is correct," he called out to me. Some examinees began to watch us.

"Except I'm the man- you're more like a little girl with a crush," I catcalled.

Some examinees laughed, and he reddened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grinning like a madman. "I would ask if the cat's got your tongue, but you _are_ a cat," I said, ducking as his swipe and jumping into a handstand after he tried to kick.

"You know, with the nails, the evil smile," I continued, jumping up and going to tabletop position when he tried to swipe at me again.

"And the purring!" I finished, laughing as I anticipated each of his moves and dodged. By this time, the majority of the examiners were watching and placing bets as to who was going to win.

"Shut up!" He roared, smiling, and I stopped dodging.

He kicked, I blocked with my arm. I punched, he shoved me away. Elbow, kick, punch, feint and block and knee him in the stomach, he jumped away and tried to kick my legs, but I jumped over his attempt and pounced over his body, pinning him down and placing my hand over his neck.

"I win," I called, but as soon as I loosened, he moved his claws to my neck.

"Nope," he shot back, rolling so I was on the bottom.

But I expected that. Killua Zoldyck, you were way too predictable.

I raised my knee, which was under him, and hit him where the sun doesn't shine lightly, but hard enough so he would feel it. He winced, loosened, and this time, I held him up by the neck in the air (but in a way so he could still breathe), and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Sage," he said, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Do I get an A for effort?" He asked, knowing that he would have beat me had it not been that I know him better then anyone else.

"An F for effort," I called back, and then added, "we're gonna have some badass kids."

He flushed more, and the now-large crowd laughed. There were 175 examinees, and they were all gathered there.

As the crowd settled down, I saw an apologetic Gon and a smiling Honoka.

"See," I called, gesturing with a nen-made hand, and scratching my wings with my real hand.

"If they pass, we're going to set them up," he agreed, and I said,

"Also, I put in a request that if she passes, we will be her Nen teachers."

"She'll be so strong," Killua noted, and I nodded.

"Since I can't have kids until I'm eighteen, then I guess we can teach her instead."

He punched me lightly in the side, but put his arm around me nonetheless. Now that the deck was empty, I nuzzled into his neck, and sighed as I closed my eyes, content.

 **\- Fluffy! But that's only half the chapter! I added the fluff cause xXSpark likes KilluaXSage -**

After a few minutes, we heard Gon running up to us. Killua awkwardly stepped away, as Gon whistled at us. I tasered him in the side with my fingers, and he chuckled.

"We have to spy on the different examiners," he said, giving us a list of who to watch.

"If your person passes out, then you can mess around, provided you're not seen. You wanna group up if that happens?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Sure," Killua and I said at the same time. Gon smirked, and and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just get above the clouds and fly around. I'll try to enhance my eyesight, but I'm not good at enhancement," I said, and Killua proposed he would use Godspeed. Gon said for us to put on some perfume (that was really strong, according to him- I couldn't smell a thing) so he could track us down.

"Quick question- do you have Honoka?" I asked, looking at Gon. He nodded, and ran off, and for a second, I thought he was red.

 **\- Oh Gon, don't be shy... -**

Leorio and Kurapika also had prearranged to meet up, too. Kurapika would do something I didn't bother trying to figure out with his chains, and Leorio would simply find us on foot. Thankfully, he had a half decent Zetsu, and would be recognized by an examiner, due to his harsh section.

I looked down at my paper. A boy named Josh, who was number 63, was hunting 51 (whoever that was) and being hunted by Honoka. He had a sister, who was named Francis, though her information stated that she was hiding as a boy.

Killua had a random old man.

I hid in the forest, flying a while awayup while using En to keep track of him. Once in a while, I would perch at the top of a tree.

The boy was smart- he led an obvious path to an empty cave, and hunted a creature nearby. He filled it with berries, and then backtracked, and made a new, not as noticeable path, so people would go and find the creature he set up, I cook it, and probably get poisoned.

His sister came into my field of Nen, and greeted him with a, "Yo!" (I already liked her)

I watched as it was revealed that she was hunting a random person they didn't know, and I had no clue as to who was hunting her.

 **\- after a few hours of them looking for somewhere to go other then the cave trap -**

I followed them around through the air, but swooped down lower so I could conserve energy and still use En.

That was when a familiar shape came through, along with whoever was watching them.

It was a lady, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going for Josh, but for Francis. Said Lady came up, and threatened the older sister at knifepoint as the brother hid.

The lady's mouth moved, and Francis paled considerably, calling put something. The brother came out and placed his knife on the floor, backing away. Wow, she she detected Josh's attack.

Francis gave over her number, and asked the lady about contestant 126, and if she knew who she was. The lady ignored her and tride to run off, but Francis wasn't happy with that. With a quick jab to the back of the neck, I knew that lady was dead.

And then I realized who Francis had. It was Honoka.

 **\- I'm gonna have to split this into 2 chapters -**

Eep! A scary Francis! And she's after Honoka! Who is after her brother!

Also, I still don't know what the fuck plot bunnies are.

Anyways... CHECK OUT THE TRUTH OR DARE ONCE ITS UP! Yeah.

Peace out~


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPPIE ELEVEN

Yay! I dunno what I'm 'yay'ing, but I'm content. *nods approvingly*

Kinda like if I had just taken a nap. Except I didn't, and I'm tired as we speak...

The truth or dare was reviewed with some... Interesting Dares (poor Killua and Leorio)

 **\- Read the Truth or Dare mentioned last chapter (ITS OUT) and review! -**

There were two more days left. My target had just been knocked out, though when I checked his pulse, it was slowing down as I listened. After a few minutes of sitting there, I checked again and there was none. He was dead.

Using Godspeed, I ran around looking for Sage.

 **\- THIS IS A SWAGGY PAGE BREAK. ADORE ITS SWAGGINESS -**

(A/N- hahaha. It tried to auto correct that to shadiness.)

After a whole hour, I found her.

I actually passed through her En multiple times apparently, but she has some flawless Zetsu. She had to poke me with a feather when I was still running around.

And judging by the articulate actions of said feather, I knew she was high on her emotions.

"What's up?" I asked, and then improvised when I saw her worried face, "What's wrong?"

"The person I'm watching is that boy. His name is Josh. That girl, his sister, is named Francis. Honoka is hunting Josh, and Francis is hunting Honoka."

"So? Is it cause Francis is a boy? Why does that matter?"

Sage shook her head at my assumption. "Actually Francis is a girl, but she's strong. And Honoka doesn't have Nen. Unless she's really careful, she's gonna die. Or if she has an unpredictable idea."

I looked over. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I had grown a liking to the girl, and-

Someone was in _my_ En.

Speak of the devil. It was Honoka!

 **\- Dun dun duuuun... -**

I watched as the cheery girl saw them from a surprisingly far distance, and hid. She had an advantage- they hadn't noticed her yet, or were hiding it. I made a face at Sage, and she shook her head, reading my mind. They hadn't noticed.

I held one finger to her, and went off to grab Gon, who I had sensed. He joined us from our seat in the tree branch.

Honoka quietly crept forward, a leaf crunching under her. She winced, and Francis called, "who are you?"

"My name is Honoka," she called back.

"Why are you here?"

"Cause I'm not sure if you're my target," she replied, moving around. I couldn't see what she was doing from my angle, but from Gon's facial expression, I could tell it was something bizarre.

"What number are you?"

"I'll answer if you do."

"Okay, but you first," Francis insisted

"I'm 126."

"Josh and I are 63 and 74, respectively."

"I have one of you," Honoka admitted, now having climbed up the tree using a rope made of long plant leaves.

Climbing a tree... How pointless...

"One of us has you," Francis replied evenly.

"So what should we do about that?" Honoka asked, quickly grabbing the rope back, and tying it into a lasso.

"What do you mean? You can surrender, or die," Francis snarled as Honoka roped the lasso on a far away tree. She also had the other end tied onto her tree.

"Why don't we work something out? Cause I don't want to fight," The happy girl chirped, revealing a small, also woven circle that could slide down the lasso rope..

Did she make this in just a few days? And was this...

A zip line?

Wow, she must have planned this out.

"Let's hope this works. I very well may fall," she mumbled.

Gon, Sage, and I sweatdropped. Wow. Complete impulse.

"Okay, you asked for it," Francis said. She was walking towards the path of the zip line with Josh, and Honoka went on it, ripping Josh's pin from his shirt, and hopping back up to the other tree. She ran off, and had a good head start before they realized what had happened.

Gon ran after Honoka, and Killua and I chuckled.

What a unique was to take a pin. And she was taking a lot of chances there.

Kinda like Gon.

 **\- Once Francis and Josh failed, and the section was over. -**

A surprising 76 people passed, including Honoka.

"That reminds me!" I said, looking at Gon. "What's your exam part gonna be?"

"Oh! They all have to get across a very thin and high up tightrope. There's a net at the bottom, but you can't tell cause there's fog. It's in a really windy place, and there's a couple of deadly birds flying around. Why?"

Sage sweatdropped.

"They won't know there's a net?" I asked, thinking about how scary that could be if you're afraid of heights.

"Nope! But I already checked, and nobody is afraid of heights," he replied, laughing at my face.

"Why is it that everyone can read my mind?" I groaned, trying really hard not to laugh.

"I dunno- maybe it's because you're so predictable. Like a cat," Sage added, teasing me.

"If I'm a cat, then you're a little sparrow- small and all over the place. Or maybe you're a fly!"

"I like sparrow more," Sage noted, as she led us to the deck of the airship. There were only a few other pro hunters who had come along just to look at the examinees.

With this in mind, I watched as Sage let out her wings, and scooped me up like a kitten. She jumped over the edge, and flew side by side with the airship. I laughed, and she smiled affectionately at me.

"You should laugh more often," she told me.

"It's been kinda rough since you saved me from jumping off," I replied, thoughtful.

"Yeah. I just still have one fear myself. Where has my dad been?"

"Actually, he got sealed underground."

"How do you know?"

"We encountered him while you were dead- well the other three did. He's underground and trapped with a nen trap."

"Hmm. Anyways, what are _you_ scared of- and don't deny that you're hiding something," she countered, flapping her wings a few more times.

"Illumi. When is he gonna come to me?" I admitted. "I mean, aren't they still searching?"

"You _do_ know you have a tracking needle in your forehead, right?" She asked, and I let out a jolt of electricity in surprise. She winced, and a few feathers fell off her wings.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I suppose you can't see your forehead when you're using gyo..."

"WHAT!?"

"It's been there for a while now.

"WHAT!?"

"Stop yelling, Kil. There is a nen coated needle in your forehead. I can barely see it, and even now, I'm using Gyo and my specialist ability. Your brother must have put it in," she explained, and before she could stop me, I took it out. Blood trailed down my face, and I examined said instrument of manipulation.

After we had landed back on board, and Leorio had put a bit of antiseptic on, we arrived at a very, very tall mountain with a very, very long and deep crack in the middle. It was more impressive then Mount Split In Half (where we got the eggs for Menchi).

I looked over the edge, and saw swirling, purple and blue fog deep down. And, connecting the mile away half of the mountain and this half was a thin, clear tightrope.

"To pass, you must cross this tightrope," Gon called out. "There may be animals you must dodge. I'm not saying if you'll be greeted by death if you fall. We will give three examples of ways to cross."

Gon literally jumped on the tightrope, and used the whip back to keep jumping forward. I simply rolled his eyes and ran across, laughing, as Sage, did a handstand and chased me on her hands. "When did you get that flexible?" I asked, after she had caught up to me.

"When I was floating around, I needed to learn how to to stop spinning around when I turned, and how to stop myself from moving once I've propelled myself forward."

I nodded, and we watched who was crossing the tightrope.

Ponzu went first, and her bees helped kill some demonic birds and stabilize her a bit, as she used Nen to help herself. Tonpa, along with all the Amori brothers, fell, and I did wish that there wasn't a net. A few other people fell, but it ended up being only around ten in total.

Lastly was Honoka. She grabbed a leaf rope, again, hooked it around, and zip lined across, squealing in delight.

"That girl..." I mumbled,

"Must be crazy," Sage agreed.

"Or really, really," Gon continued

"Crazy!" The girl screamed, having overheard us. I rolled my eyes, and she laughed at my facial expression.

"I'm already taken," I said, grinning, and she replied,

"I already have my eye on someone else!"

 **\- Who? -**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPPIE TWELVE

I watched the remaining 50 people. Chances are, 15 would pass. Honoka was still there, along with ponzu and a person who could use Nen.

"I'm the next examiner," Killua called out. "You guys will be fighting me, and I will be matching an ordinary person's strength had they been in your predicament. Everyone had an equal chance of passing, because it depends on how much you stand out from the average person. First up will be... 271! Please come this way. Sage," he continued, now lowering his voice, "you can come and watch. Let me know if any of them are lying."

I nodded, rearranging my wings in my shirt, and scratching them to find a loose feather. I tucked it behind my ear, and ran ahead of him.

The man was the only Nen user, and I could tell he was an emitter.

"Tell us your backstory," Killua demanded, and I listened to him drone on and on-

"Wait- repeat that?" I asked.

"I learned Nen a few years ago-" he froze when the feather in my hair moved to his neck.

"Sage, you shouldn't kill the man." Killua scoffed, eyes letting out a bit of bloodlust. I glared, and it went away. "Sorry, just wanted to scare him. But seriously, you shouldn't.

"If I don't, you will, and that'll be a lot more deadly," I replied coolly. "Tell the truth." I said, now at the man. He restarted saying he learned it when he was 15, and was working on it ever sense.

I left after the explanation, leaving Killua until he said, "Contestant number 271 has failed. Next, can Honoka come? I don't know your number. I wonder if sage knows it. She knows, like, everything. Speaking of her, where is she... Oh crap, this is on!" The noises cut off and I chuckled with a few other contestants, walking over with Honoka.

"Don't lie," I advised. "I can tell." I said, stopping in front of the door.

"I wouldn't. Passing without doing it the right way would make me feel bad. Plus, why would someone cheat? It's unfair and reduces the chances someone else has! And what if they need the license to save someone?"

I nodded. "But would you give up your license for one person, who may or may not be in that predicament?" I asked. She shook her head.

"But I would help," she added. "I'm getting my card so I can make friend with someone out there who will be friends with me for more then just my kindness."

I nodded. "The funny thing is, when you're looking for other people, you'll often find that people come to you, so you shouldn't need to go to them. Stay still long enough, and a butterfly will land on you, stay accepting long enough, and a person will come."

"Who came to you?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I came to him. And I think that had we not come, he would have given up looking and been reduced to a shell."

"And then?"

"I would have killed myself. Because he wouldn't have cared. The day he showed he cared was the day I decided that even if I died, I would come back to him."

She nodded, and we headed in the room to find a teary eyed Killua hugging me.

"Are you going soft?" I teased, hugging him back. He simply punched me in the arm and I laughed, and Honoka joined me.

"Even if you don't pass," I said, "I could teach you a way to be strong so you can. But I think you will."

"Tha-"

"Anyways," Killua said, cutting both of us off, "Honoka, tell us about yourself."

"My name is Honoka. I'm thirteen, and a lot of people call me friendly but hotheaded at times. I live with my dad, and grew up with only him around, and I saw civilization once a month. Due to the fact that my father was a book writer, I also obtained his avid way of describing things and his vocabulary. I lived in the forest, so I grew up making baskets out of plants, and once I saw a picture of a zip line in a book so I became obsessed with them. Umm... Basically, my training came from meditating, and thinking about all possible reactions. I used to try to attack large animals until my dad would find me with a smile and a large, dead pig behind me. So... Yeah."

"Okay," Killua nodded. "Attack me."

She started off just sitting there. Killua made the first move and tried to hit her, obviously not as strong as he is, but she merely ducked and moved to the side. As he retaliated and tried to kick her, she jumped back and then charged at him while he was off balance. After a few minutes of this, Killua said, "you have to attack me, y'know"

So Honoka started punching and kicking and basically beat the weak Killua up until he said, "you pass!"

Honoka smiled and walked out the door, glad that she made it...

By the end of that phase, there were seventeen people. I was excited to test their wits.


End file.
